


That's a good boy

by Auntie_E



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Femdom, Interrupted bdsm scene, Lady Heather is a pro, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, She knows what se is doing, Training, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntie_E/pseuds/Auntie_E
Summary: Lady Heather brings her boys together to have some fun.Warning: There is a time when the scene is interrupted by someone getting anxious and ended mid act. They continue after with different scene. No safeword, but I'd recommend use of one.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes/Lady Heather
Kudos: 5





	That's a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching CSI again from the start and saw an opportunity to write some kinky stuff. No regreds. 
> 
> READ THE WARNING FROM SUMMARY.

There is two beers on the table. And one on Lady Heather's hand.  
'Those are for you boys. Still cold.'  
She smiled and takes a swing from her bottle.  
Greg smiles and walks to the table. He takes a bottle and pops it open taking a swing. Nick is more cosiouse. He frowns at Greg.  
'Don't be shy, honey.'  
Lady Heather puts her bottle down on the side table.  
'I told you to take your beer. '  
Nick flinches. He walks to the table and takes his bottle, pops it open and takes a long swing. Greg smirks. Lady Heather smiles.  
'That's a good boy. Now Greg, finish your beer, clothes of, on your knees and hands behind your back.'  
Greg is quick to comply. It takes him a minute to finish his beer, strip and couple of seconds to get in the position.  
Lady Heather stands up.  
'Now Nick, beer down and clothes off.'  
Nick frowns. Waist of a perfectly good beer. He takes off his jacket, folds it and places it on the table. Then his shoes and socks, they are placed under the table. Then his shirt. While he pulls it over his head Greg lets out small whine.  
'Quiet Greg. You wait until I give you an order.'  
Greg goes silent. Nick takes a quick glance at him, he in in the position. His chest rises rapidly and his dick is hard and twitching.  
'I gave you an order Nick. I told you to undress. Follow tru.'  
Nick folds his shirt and places it on the table. Then he moves his hands to his jeans, opens his buttons and hooks his thumbs on the belt loops and pulls his jeans down.  
Greg's eyes go wide and he pantes. Nick is hard. And so so gorgeous. Nick folds his jeans and places them on the table. He tries to ignore Greg on his left but it is so hard. The other man is just there and if he could just take couple of steps he'd be in front of Greg and his dick would be just the right height at his lips.  
'Good boy. Now hands behind your back and wait.'  
Lady Heather walks to the dresser on the other side of the room. Her hills make a clicking sound even through the tick carpet. She picks up couple lengths of rope and walks behind Nick placing all but one of the coils on the table. She unravels the coil and maneuvers Nicks hands in to the position she wants. She binds his hand and forearms behind his back with the robe and picks up the second coil. She loops his forearm binds with couple of lengths of rope she loops over his chest. Then to other side to his forearm bind. She unravels nother coil and loops the binds between his pecks to behind his neck. An other length to his groin, between his asscheeks to his handbinds. He is in a nice package, in her control. She gives his ropes a pull and he gasps. They are tight and secure.  
'Good boy. Now stand here and wait until I tell you to move.'  
She takes the last coil and moves to Greg. He gives out a soft whimper. She touches his face with the coil softly.  
'You would love me to do the same to you, don't you Greg? You would love nothing more than me to bind you with rope and pull it to tighten it a bit by bit more and more.'  
Greg nods eagerly.  
'But I'm not going to do that. You will not be bind tonight.'  
Greg gasps a little and his eyes widen again.  
'Oh yes, you will have to control your movements yourself. Now, stand up, take a hold of that ring and stay.'  
There is a metal ring about the size of a souser suspended from the sealing by a chain. Greg hurries to it and takes a hold of it with both hands. It is a tad too high to be comfortable to stand and hold but he doesn't complain.  
Lady Heather moves to the dresser again. She puts the extra coil back and picks a tube of lube from the top. She walks behind Greg and slicks her fingers.  
'I'm going to finger you nice and slow. You will be allowed to make as much noise as you want, but no talking.'  
She turns so she could address Nick, still standing on the same spot, eyes on them.  
'You turn around, back to us. You can hear him but not look.'  
Nick lets a breath out. This is the worst.  
'Now Nick!'  
She raises her voice and he is fast to comply turning his back to Greg.  
Lady Heather watches the two men now facing away from each other.  
It had been couple of months since they first came to her. Separately at first, then she brought them together. They were just a perfect set, a match in so many levels with their needs and kinks. Today was a day to show them that.  
She circles one of her fingers over Gregs pucker, nice and slow and he moans so sweet. Nick adjusts his stand, she can hear him move. She smirks. She pushes her finger little firmer and Greg moans more. She ultanates the amount of pressure on his pucker from just a hint to firm while circling it. Greg moans and shakes. He is so sensitive. And the fact he knows Nick can only hear him is why he is letting it all out. She pushes little more and her finger breaches the tight muscle. Greg lets out a panthy moan and a whimper when she rotates her finger.  
'Enough. I can't do this.'  
Greg freezes on Nick's words.  
'Greg, stay.'  
Lady Heather slips her finger out of Greg and walks to Nick, standing in front of him.  
'What is it Nick?'  
He looks uncomfortable.  
'I can't. I need to see him. I- i have to see, this is- I can't…'  
She lifts her hand and caresses his face.  
'It's okay. He is okay. He wanted you to hear him, he was loud for you. You two are here together.'  
He leans to her touch.  
'I will let you lick him, but you will be flocked after, deal?'  
Nick heard Greg whimper and nods to her.  
'Good. Now on your knees behind him.'  
Nick stumbles to comply. Greg trembles still holding to the ring.  
'Nick's going to lick your little hole Greg, so stay still.'  
Nick leans forward and buries his nose to Gregs ass. Nick loves this, being behind him. Making him feel so good with his tongue. He licks a long stripe over the other's pucker and feels it quiver. Greg lets out a moan and jerks a little forward.  
Lady Heather comes before him and takes a hold of his hips pushing them back towards Nick's tongue.  
'Now Greg, be a good boy and stay still so he can open you wide.'  
Greg moans as Nick licks and sucks his hole. They are both gone, so in to the feeling of what is happening, Nick totally focused on his task and the noises Greg makes and Greg's whole world focused on those skilled lips and that amazing tongue. He could die happy with that tongue in his ass. He moans as Nick sucks his hole, so good.  
'Enough. Back away.'  
Nick almost doesn't register her. When his brain does, he backs away almost mournfully. Greg tries to follow, but Lady Heather still holds on his hips.  
'Greg, stay. Turn around so you can see him.'  
Greg swings around to see Nick on the floor kneeling and panting. His face wet with his own spit and his mouth pink from his efforts.  
'Nick stand up. Legs wide.'  
Lady Heather has gone back to the dresser again. And walks past Greg with whip on her hand. Greg gasps. He likes whips on Nick. Nick is so big and whips made so nice marks on him. She is next to Nick tying a scarf over his eyes.  
'I will flock you seven times and then Greg will whip you three more times.'  
Greg gasps. He can't. He doesn't know how. He will only hurt Nick, 'cos he doesn't know how to do it.  
'Greg here with me. And watch what I do. You will do as I do.'  
He lets go of the ring and moves next to her. Watching her every move.  
'You pull your arm back, you need force. Then you flock, no hesitation or it will hurt him. He is a big boy so he can handle it too, but we want him to savor it good. '  
Her first strike hits Nick diagonally on his chest. It hurts good, she had skill and strength. Nick moans.  
She strikes him again, different angle, and again and again and more. His mind raising and his blood rushing. It hurts a lot, the pain good and grounding. He moans and pants. Then he is striken again, the agle new, fresh. It is good, different.  
'Thats a good boy. You did good, he likes it. Now two more times.'  
It is Greg striking him with the whip. He moans loud with the next hit on his chest, it hurts like hell but it was so good.  
'One more, Greg.'  
And there it is, the last stroke. Nick feels light headed.  
'Nick kneel!'  
He does, not so gracefully. He is sore and the welts on his chest throbs good.  
Lady Heather lifts her hand to Gregs face and pets him softly.  
'You did good Greg. Now go to him, cares him, while I take the whip away.'  
Greg is next to Nick in a flash. He caresses Nicks chest, red and definitely sore. He whispers praises on his ear and strokes his hair. Lady Heather comes back to them.  
'Greg, back off.'  
He does, with hesitation.  
'We will continue for a while still. Greg, you will suck Nick back up. And then I want you to lay over the table and press your face down to it, so he can fuck you until you come, understood?'  
They nod.  
'Nick up.'  
Nick stands up and Greg is on his cock in an instant. Greg has made sucking dick an art, especially when it comes to the dick of a certain Nick Stokes. Greg takes the admittedly impressive member almost to the hilt. Nick moans. Greg uses all his skill and energy to make the man in his mouth feel as good as he can. Nick tremples.  
'That's enough. Greg, on the table.'  
With moan Greg lets the cock out of his mouth. He rises up, smirks to panting Nick and heads to the table. Greg folds himself on top of the shiny mahogany surface.  
'Good boy.'  
Lady Heather gets behind Greg and folds herself over him. She slips two of her lubed fingers inside him. Greg lets out a gasp.  
'Listen Nick, he's still so wet from your tongue. He takes my fingers so greedily, probably just can't wait to have your big dick inside him.'  
Nick inhales sharply at the same time as Greg moans loudly.  
'Hah, he just trobed around my fingers. He imagined them to be you Nick. Let's see what happens when I play with his prostate a little. Here it is, isn't it Greg?'  
She presses on Gregs prostate with her fingers and makes the man scream and tremble. Nick adjusts his stand and grumbles.  
'See, Nick, he's sucking my fingers so hard, bet he wishes there was your dick in him. He's still so tight, no matter what I do, he won't yield one bit. You want something else in here other than my fingers, Greg?'  
Greg moans as she probes his prostate again.  
'You want something else in here?'  
'Yeaahs'  
She smirks.  
'You have to be more specific.'  
Nick grumbles again and Greg takes deep breath.  
'Hi-is dick- Haa'ah! I wa-oah!-an't his dick i-ii-in me, haa'ah!'  
Lady Heather smiles and removes her fingers from Greg's hole.  
'Good boy. Now stay as you are. Nick, come here.'  
Nick stumbles to the table. He is rock hard and panting, still tied up and ready to do almost anything to get to fuck Greg's hole right now.  
'Greg spread your hole and Nick, you be a good boy and get your dick in him yourself.'  
She walks to her chair. Greg reaches his hands behind to his ass spreading his cheeks open. Nick maneuvers his cock to Greg's hole and tries to push in. His angle is awkward and his dick pointing too high. He manages to lay on Greg and push, but he just can't get it in.  
'What's the problem, he is just so ready for you and waiting, why aren't you in him yet?'  
Lady Heather smiles. This is the last hurdle for them. It is nearly impossible to get Nicks dick in Greg in that angle with no hands, she knows from experience. Nick grunts as his cock slips again. Greg lets out petty whine, almost to tears.  
'It's not possible, I can't get it in!'  
She smiles innocently.  
'What, you can't get it in? What you want me to do about it? I'm not getting up from here to help you do your fucking.'  
Nick grumbles again.  
'Then order him to get it in! Fucks sake!'  
She smiles.  
'Language! Order him yourself!'  
They both freeze. Greg is the first to get it all though. He moans loud. That unfreezes Nick, who folds himself over the other to grumble to his ear.  
'Greggo, you get those pretty talented hands of yours to help me here, yeah? You just move them a little and get my dick in you so I can fuck you good, huh?'  
Greg lets out a groan and fumbled his hand on Nick's dick and steers it towards his hole. The first try ends with Nick's dick slipping just on the edge of Greg's pucker. They both moan.  
'It's okay, sweetheart, just try again, you're doing good, babe'  
Greg moans as Nick calls him with those pet names. Greg takes a new hold of him and inhales deeply. He steers Nick's cock to his pucker and presses it to his body trying to relax his muscles. And finally Nick's dick slips past his muscles to his track. And it is abso-fucking-lutly perfect! Nick is so fucking big and hard and big and perfect! Nick moans, Greg is so tight and throbbing and tight and this is what heaven has to be like! Nick fucks his dick in and out of Greg and it is awesome. Nick has so much strength and stamina and Greg is moaning non stop! Nick hits his prostate dead on every thrust with his hands still tied behind his back and Greg is inches away from coming harder than ever in his life for sure. Nick feels his balls rise and tighten. He is so close. So so fucking close.  
Then it's there, crashing them like waves of a sea in storm, like lightning, like someone trying to hug them long and hard and bone crushing.  
And so it is, Greg has his arms around Nick and Nick has his nose buried in his hair. They both are out of breath, drenched in sweat and at the end of their wits pressed so close to each others body.  
Lady Heather rises from her seat. She walks to the door and steps out.  
After closing the door she drops the bottle of beer to the trash. The worst beveridge ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, hope you got off <3 
> 
> Any notes of grammar mistakes are welcome and wanted.


End file.
